


That night.

by miatheidiotwrites



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miatheidiotwrites/pseuds/miatheidiotwrites
Summary: Oh, you think this is serious? It's not, please kill me, someone wrote this on the omori discord server google doc chat that person was lamprey on discord, and this is my life now.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	That night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for whoever's reading this. This hell shit was written by lamprey on discord.

IT WAS NIGHT. MARI HEARD A LOUD BANG COMING FROM OUTSIDE HER ROOM. SHE WOKE UP TO REALISE THAT SUNNY LEFT. SHE WAS CURIOUS AND SO LEFT TO CHECK WHAT WAS THE SOURCE OF THE NOISE.

SHE OPENED THE DOOR TO SEE SUNNY, CLIFF-FACED WHILE STARING BLANKLY AT THE BROKEN ITEM WHICH ONCE WAS HIS BELOVED VIOLIN AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS. WHY WOULD HE DO THAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? THEY HAD REHEARSED FOR SO LONG AND FOR WHAT? IT WAS ALL FOR NAUGHT NOW THAT HE RUINED HIS VIOLIN. 

ANGER BUBBLED IN HER AND STORMED OFF TO SUNNY AND SHOUTED AT HIM.

“SUNNY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

HE DIDN’T FLINCH AT THE SCOLDING. HE JUST LOOKED AT THE VIOLIN THAT WAS IN SHAMBLES. THIS EVEN FURTHER HER OUTRAGE. 

“DO YOU REALISE HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE ARE GONNA GET INTO? DID YOU KNOW THE TROUBLE WE HAD TO GET INTO TO GET THAT STUPID VIOLIN OF YOURS?? AND YOU BROKE IT?!” SHE EMPHASISED HER POINTS BY POINTING AT THE BROKEN INSTRUMENT. 

AFTER A FEW MINUTES OF PIN DROP SILENCE, SUNNY TURNED AROUND AND WHISPERED TO HIS SISTER:

“AY YO THE PIZZA HERE” (A/N: OHAYO MINNASAN UWU)

AND HE PUSHED HER OFF THE STAIRS.  
[INSERT SUNNY CRYING]  
HYPER REALISTIC BLOOD THEN CAME OUT OF SUNNY’S HANDS AND HE WAS KILLED AND NOBODY WILL HEAR THIS STORY


End file.
